better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 10: March of the Oni
Season 10 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled “'March of the Oni'”, was preceded by Season 9: Hunted and Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu and succeeded by Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. It continues and concludes the story arc that began in Season 8. Cole was the intro character, but there is no mascot, nor is there a focus character, the Omega and Grogar served as the main antagonists, and the Oni and the Legion of Doom served as the season's villainous factions. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 10 with the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic season nine. The first teaser was released on December 16, 2018. The first trailer was released on YouTube on January 4, 2019. It was made available on the US Cartoon Network app and On Demand on April 12, 2019. The season premiers in the USA on April 6, 2019, with two episodes. Official Description The darkness has come to Equestria and Ninjago. When Princess Celestia and Princess Luna decide to retire, it’s up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to train to become the new ruler of Equestria when they are gone. Speaking of which, the Young Six are going on a pathway to become the new Elements of Harmony. However, darkness has spread between realms, one by one. From which, the Omega, the leader of the Oni, has resurrected King Sombra, Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, and Grogar and the war of Equestria has began. The Ninja and the Mane 6 has to deal with the Forsaken Emperor and the Dark Samurai that can drain off all the Rainbow Powers and the Elements of Harmony, causing all the colours to lose. New characters include Antonia, and they are going to reforge the Elements and the Golden Weapons. Is it going to be our last stand for Ninjago and Equestria? Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Caralisa Todd - Dewyn Dalton *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Damien Crystalrock - Cole Howard *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Ember - Ali Milner *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Felix Flame - Giles Panton *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Flurry Heart - Tabitha St. Germain *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grogar - Doc Harris *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kimberly Walker - Shannon-Chan Kent *King Sombra - Alvin Lee Sanders *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Luster Dawn - Sabrina Pitre *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain (Aloma Steele as her singing voice) *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Brrr *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Samukai - Michael Kopsa *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Thorax - Kyle Rideout *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Trixie - Kathleen Barr *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes 1. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Following the events of School Raze: Magic Destiny, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna decide to retire and hand off the ruling of Equestria to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Meanwhile, the ancient villain Grogar bands together a legion of villains to conquer Equestria, but King Sombra has plans of his own. However, Faith arrives with a dire warning that the Oni have returned and are destroying the realms, one by one; Lloyd faces the possibility that to defeat this foe, he may need the help of another enemy. *'Focus characters': The Mane Six and the Ninja 2. The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six struggle to come to terms with the destruction of the Tree and Elements of Harmony, and King Sombra sets his sights on conquering all of Equestria. Having freed the Overlord from Kryptarium Prison, the ninja are beset by doubts, particularly Lloyd. *'Focus characters': The Mane Six, Lloyd, Garmadon and the Overlord 3. Uprooted The Young Six and the Young Ninja respond to a magical summons from the Tree of Harmony, only to learn it has been destroyed, and it is up to them to figure out the best way to memorialize it, as the Young Ninja remember the murals that the monks and they painted. *'Focus characters': The Young Six and the Young Ninja *'Song': The Place Where We Belong by the Young Six 4. Lloyd's Seven Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor pit their wits against each other to settle a long-standing sibling rivalry, but they soon discover they are not the only competitors. It’s up to Lloyd and Spike who is the sibling supreme in this champion chivalry. *'Focus characters': The Mane Six and the Ninja 5. The Point of No Return Lloyd realizes he never returned a book to the Library of Domu and may have caused his favorite librarian Karen Davis to lose her job. *'Focus characters': Lloyd 6. Common Interest Quibble Pants asks Rainbow Dash and Kai for help to bond with the daughter of his new special somepony because, like Dash, both are the real sports ponies. *'Focus characters': Quibble Pants 7. She's All Yak! Sandbar and Nelson ask Yona and Damien for the annual Spring Formal, so they go to Rarity, Nya and their friends for a makeover in appearance and personality. *'Focus characters': Rarity and Nya *'Song': Fit Right In by Rarity, Nya and Yona (partially sung by the remaining Mane Six and Ninja, except Lloyd and Twilight) 8. Frenemies The Omega and Grogar deploy their Legion of Doom on a mission to become allies, but their plan works too well, and they almost become friends. *'Focus characters': The Legion of Doom *'Song': Better Way to Be Bad by the Legion of Doom 9. Sweet and Smoky When Spike, Fluttershy, Kai and Zane go with Smolder to the Dragon Lands to help cheer up her sensitive brother, they find out that the dragon eggs aren't hatching. *'Focus characters': Spike 10. Going to Seed Applejack's plans for an orderly harvest go awry when Cole and Apple Bloom become obsessed with catching a magical creature they think can help them. *'Focus characters': Applejack and Cole 11. Student Counsel Starlight Glimmer relishes her role as school counselor and encourages the students to come to her anytime about anything, but always being available becomes too much for her. *'Focus characters': Starlight Glimmer 12. The Last Crusade Some unexpected visitors to Ponyville threaten to break up the Cutie Mark Crusaders forever. *'Focus characters': The Cutie Mark Crusaders 13. Between Dark and Dawn Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna take a "bucket-list" brother and sister vacation while Lloyd, Twilight and their friends struggle to cover the princesses' many royal duties alone. *'Focus characters': Wu, Garmadon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *'Song': Lotta Little Things by the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, Celestia and Luna 14. The Last Laugh When Pinkie Pie seeks help from her old friend, the super-silly Cheese Sandwich, in finding her life's purpose, she discovers the unimaginable has happened. Meanwhile, a new student named Antonia came to Academy of Spinjitzu and finds out that she is nervous. *'Focus characters': Pinkie Pie and Jay *'Song': The Last Laugh by Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich and the factory ponies 15. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat When the School of Friendship starts their own buckball team, and much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin, she is asked to coach the team's cheerleaders. Meanwhile, Chen decided to stop the Ninja by bringing the own set of cheerleaders. *'Focus characters': Rainbow Dash and Kai 16. A Ninja is Born Twilight's hopes of keeping her Trivia Trot winning streak alive are waylaid when she is paired up with Pinkie Pie, who has never been to a trivia night before. Meanwhile, the Ninja have overheard that Nya is pregnant, but Garmadon got embarrassed when one of the Ninja is going to have children. *'Focus characters': Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Nya 17. The Summer Sun Setback Twilight is determined to make Celestia and Luna's last Summer Sun Celebration memorable, but things start going horribly wrong. While making the last Summer Sun Celebration memorable, the Ninja meet an old enemy who becomes a friend, Morro. *'Focus characters': Ninja, Mane Six and Morro 18. She Talks to Angel When Fluttershy, Zane, Angel and the Falcon's relationship hits the skids, Zecora gives them a potion to help them understand each other. *'Focus characters': Fluttershy and Zane 19. Dragon Dropped Rarity worries she's done something to upset Spike when he stops making time for her. Meanwhile, the Marooned Ninja have to babysit Chloe, until she accidentally wears the Dragon Armor, causing Firstbourne to spin out of control. *'Focus characters': Rarity, Spike and the Marooned Ninja 20. Out of Career P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight Glimmer decide to hire Vice Headmistresses in preparation to take over the School of Friendship and the Academy of Spinjitzu from Twilight and Lloyd. *'Focus characters': Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. 21. Too Much Time to Reconsider When another author releases his own version of the events in A. K. Yearling's Daring Do books, Rainbow Dash is furious, while Fluttershy is curious to know the truth. To face uncertainty, they went to the Explorer's Club to investigate. *'Focus characters': Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Jay and Zane 22. Growing Up is Hard to Do When the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Young Ninja are magically transformed into grownups, they discover that growing up the right way means gaining experience and wisdom that simply can't be rushed. *'Focus characters': The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Young Ninja *'Song': Being Big is All It Takes by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Young Ninja 23. The Big Mac Question Things go awry when Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle decide to get married. Meanwhile, the Oni have returned to conquer the Sixteen Realms, and Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord find something unexpected when meeting the Oni leader. *'Focus characters': Big Macintosh and the Overlord 24. The Ending of the End: The Fall A villainous alliance unleashes their power on Ninjago and Equestria. They are stronger than anyone could have imagined, and the Ninja must risk a daring rescue of Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord. Though there is still a slight hope, one ninja will pay a terrible price. *'Focus characters': Cole 25. The Ending of the End: Endings The Ninja and Mane Six face off against Ninjago and Equestria's most dangerous foes, even the Oni. This is the last stand. The final battle against the Oni and the Legion of Doom is now, as the final battle begins. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six 26. The Fate of Lloyd 20 years from now, Princess Twilight and Master Lloyd are visited by a student with a friendship problem. As Twilight attempts to solve it, she looks back on the times she and the Ninja and the Mane Six spent together, while Lloyd fulfills the lessons from the First Spinjitzu Master, in his afterlife. *'Focus characters': Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd *'Song': The Magic of Friendship Grows by the Mane Six, Spike and the Ninja Trivia *This is the third season, after The Princess of Friendship and The Pillars of Time, to have its premiere in April. *And of course, because Gummy was spotted in the teaser trailer, that means he's so far one of only two possible pets to appear in at least one episode of every season. *This is the second season where the respective seasons of two shows are different. The first is Hunted, with the second half of Season 8 in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Tommy Andreasen stated that this season serves as "a conclusion of a 51 episode arc." This means that the loose ends left open at the end of "School Raze: Magic Destiny" were concluded by the end of this season. **This was confirmed to be true in "The Ending of the End" when the Oni are defeated. *This is the second season in a row to not have a focus character. *When asked for spoilers, Tommy Andreasen ominously replied with, "... one ninja will fall...." He also stated "... one ninja will make a fatal mistake...." and "... one director will try to downplay just how much pain those dear ninja will have to endure...." **It was revealed that Cole literally falls down into the Oni cloud, which is confirmed in "The Ending of the End: The Fall". **He also stated that "one ninja will hold the fate of Ninjago in his hands." This was revealed to be Kai in "The Ending of the End: Endings" as he reforged the Golden Weapons which allows the Ninja to create the Tornado of Creation once again. **It was recently stated that "one ninja must let go of his love." This was Zane as proven by both his poster, as well as having to leave behind P.I.X.A.L. in "The Big Mac Question" in order to have someone stay behind and wait for Lloyd and the Overlord to return. **The Ninja that makes the fatal mistake is Nya, as in "The Ending of the End: The Fall", she accidentally steered the Bounty in reverse, causing Cole to fall off the ladder. *This season states that the Elements of Harmony are completely destroyed by King Sombra at the end of "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes", as well as the Tree of Harmony. *It also stated that Princesses Celestia and Luna are retiring to rule Equestria, and handed over to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. *The final episode of Hunted, "School Raze: Magic Destiny", hinted that the future villains would be the Oni, as Lloyd and the alicorns believe they are coming. It was confirmed in the new trailer that the Oni indeed come this season. **This is also confirmed in the season premiere when Cozy Glow wants friends with Tirek and Chrysalis. *This season has the most number of villains appeared. The Legion of Doom consists of Tirek, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux and Iron Baron. Morro and Garmadon are reformed as well. The Overlord joins the heroes to defeat the other villains. The Omega and Grogar are also introduced as well. *The original Monastery is rebuilt in this season, despite being burned down by the Hypnobrai in Season 1 and again accidentally by Kai in Season 7. This is the first season since Season 1 in which it is fully restored. **It was confirmed in the summary for a book that the Monastery was rebuilt by the Ninja. *As stated by Tommy Andreasen, the season's intro is very different than that of other seasons. It was revealed to be an animated sequence of the murals in the Monastery. *The season is dedicated to William "Scott" Godon-Decoteau, who was a driving force in the production of Marks of Possession, The Changing Effect, and The Pillars of Time. He passed away in an accident on October 10, 2018. *On November 16, 2018, Tommy Andreasen announced on his Twitter that the original four episodes announced at Comic Con would be edited into a feature-length TV film, as well that production was nearly complete. They mentioned that it would "be the film fans of the TV canon deserve" and that it would be dedicated in memory of Godon-Decoteau's passing. *Zane appears in his new titanium head print. His human cloak now has his LEGO Ninjago Movie/Snake Jaguar eyebrows. *In the first half of Season 10, the Ninja are wearing the Legacy suits while the second half features the Ninja in Forbidden suits, which later used in Season 11, until the second half of "The Big Mac Question". *This season becomes the second longest to date, counting 26 episodes, after Rainbow Roadtrip with 30 episodes. *This season marks the first time the Realm Crystal appears since The Changing Effect. **The Realm Crystal is destroyed in this season, making it the second time to happen in the series. (Although the first time was in an erased timeline.) *Nya has a new dress that resembles her original dress from the Pilot Episodes and the first two seasons. Although, it was only worn in "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes". *The Overlord regains his powers in this season due to creating a small conflict with the ninja in Episode 141. *Nya accepts Jay asking her to be his Yang in The Ending of the End: Endings. *The Tornado of Creation is performed for the first time since Snakes and Galloping Galas. It is used to defeat the Oni and the Legion of Doom. **It is the only time they used without the Elements of Harmony. *The season's title most likely comes from an event in the season finale, where the Oni are literally marching towards the Monastery of Spinjitzu. *This is the third season to not have Master Wu announce the episode title. *This is the final season to use the Friendship is Magic theme. Starting from Rainbow Roadtrip, it was replaced with the song, Rainbow Roadtrip. *Tommy Andreasen said that originally they did not intend to explain what happened with the Oni and bring them to Ninjago, but once they had the idea of this season, they put the clues in Season 9. *This is the final season to be produced by WilFilmAps and DHX Media. *There are some Season 10 episodes that most likely revealed in the Rainbow Roadtrip. **In "The Last Laugh", Antonia is featured as a new student at the Academy of Spinjitzu. **In "2, 4, 6, Greaaat", Clouse mentions Aspheera as she is one of the greatest sorceress, aside from him. **Wu’s chicken appears in "A Ninja is Born". **"The Summer Sun Setback" features the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu when the Legion of Doom were looking for the Bewitching Bell and the Omega’s staff. **In "Too Much Time to Reconsider", Jay and Zane went to the Explorer’s Club to find unrevealed secrets about an another author whose wrote same adventures like Daring Do. **In "The Fate of Lloyd", the characters in the Never-Realm, appear in the future timeline. Akita is one of Lloyd’s future girlfriend, and Kataru and Grimfrax appears alongside the Ninja. *This is the final season where the duration of the episodes are 22 minutes. *This is the last season of Masters of Friendship to feature the Overlord. *This is the final season to be animated in the traditional flash animation style, until "The Absolute Worst". *This is the final season to have the traditional "previously on Masters of Friendship" section at the beginning of the episodes and the intro say the episode number. *This is the first season to have the same amount of episodes of a respective season. Focus Characters *There is no true focus character in this season. *The Overlord plays a vital role in this season. His mission with Lloyd to destroy the Realm Crystal is crucial to the season's plot. He also struggles with his emotions, and contemplates the meaning of life in Episode 163. His development builds up to him ultimately helping the Ninja form the Tornado of Creation with the creatures of Equestria's Magic of Friendship. *Lloyd plays a large role in this season. His adventures with the Overlord in the darkness are key to the story, as well as their fight with the Omega. In addition, Lloyd meets his grandfather in Episode 165. *Cole also plays an important role in this season. He narrates the intro and reads the episode titles. His fall impacted the other Ninja, caused Nya to blame herself, and motivated the Overlord to learn there was more to life than survival, causing him to ultimately join the Ninjas' Tornado of Creation and the creatures of Equestria's Magic of Friendship. *The other Ninja play somewhat significant roles throughout the story. *Kai's reforging of the Golden Weapons is key to their fight against the Oni, and was their final shot at defeating the darkness. The fate of Ninjago and Equestria were held on himself, which ended in the Ninja's victory. *Jay struggles to ask Nya to be his Yang, which she later agrees to in Episode 164. *Nya's struggle with her emotions after being responsible for Cole's fall is featured throughout Episode 163. *P.I.X.A.L. plays a smaller role. Her struggle to venture into the darkness to rescue Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro, and the Overlord in time is emphasized throughout Episode 163. *Zane plays a small role in this season, having less to do than the other five Ninja. He must let go of Pixal in Episode 162 to help save the people of NGTV News. *Wu has a smaller role in this season. He helps the ninja battle the Oni and perform the Tornado of Creation. *Misako had a cameo in Episode 140 and had an appearance in Episode 164 helping protect the people and monks. *Dareth appears in Episodes 140 and 165. *Cyrus Borg appears in Episodes 140, 162, and 165. *Skylor, Ronin, and Karlof make cameos in Episode 165. *Faith makes a cameo in Episode 140, and returns in Episode 164 to help the Ninja and the creatures of Equestria. Antagonists *The Omega and Grogar are the main antagonists of this season. *The Oni and the Legion of Doom are the villainous factions of the season. Galler MLP_X_Ninjago_March_of_the_Oni.png|Alternate Poster